1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting chip package structure, a light emitting chip package module, and a manufacturing method of a light emitting chip package structure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a light emitting chip package structure with superior light emitting efficiency, a light emitting chip package module with superior light emitting efficiency, and a manufacturing method of a light emitting chip package structure with superior light emitting efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Different from a normal fluorescent lamp or a normal incandescent lamp that generates heat for luminescence, a semiconductor light emitting chip package structure including a light emitting diode (LED) emits light by means of semiconductor characteristics, and the light emitted by such a semiconductor light emitting chip package structure is called “cold luminescence”. With advantages of long life span, light weight, and low power consumption, the aforesaid light emitting chip package structure can be applied to various fields, such as an optical display, a traffic light, a data storage device, a communication device, an illumination device, a medical device, and so on. Accordingly, how to improve light emitting efficiency of the light emitting chip package structure is an important research topic in this technical field.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a light emitting chip in a conventional light emitting chip package structure. As shown in FIG. 1, a light emitting chip 100 is a vertical-type LED chip including electrodes 110 and 120, a first doped layer 130, a second doped layer 140, a semiconductor light emitting layer 150 located between the first and the second doped layers 130 and 140. The electrode 110 is located on the first doped layer 130, and the electrode 120 is located on the second doped layer 140. Electric current density distribution is decreased with an increase in a distance from the electrodes 110 and 120. In FIG. 1, dense line segments represent high electric current density, and a region with most of the line segments is located between the electrodes 110 and 120. Nonetheless, the region with the greatest light emitting efficiency is located between the electrodes 110 and 120.
FIG. 2 is a top view illustrating a light emitting chip in a conventional light emitting chip package structure. As indicated in FIG. 2, a light emitting chip 200 is a plane-type LED chip including electrodes 210 and 220. Electric current is transmitted through a path with the lowest resistance, and a central path between the electrodes 210 and 220 has the densest electric current distribution.